


se domani saprai di me

by waferkya



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: Genny sbuffa, si tira giù il cappuccio. I lividi e il gonfiore si sono riassorbiti, gli è rimasto un alone rossastro attorno all’occhio destro e naturalmente, dentro, i marchi invisibili dell’odio e del veleno. Ciro lo guarda e c’è una specie di stupida fierezza nel pensiero che, di tanti che ci hanno provato, soltanto lui è riuscito a lasciare un segno indelebile addosso a Gennaro Savastano.s03e05. Nei giorni dopo la rapina alla banca, Ciro non riesce a prendere sonno.
Relationships: Ciro Di Marzio/Gennaro "Genny" Savastano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	se domani saprai di me

**Author's Note:**

> EHHH sto in fissa. stavolta niente spoiler micidiali, ma parlano un po' nella mia fantasiosa traslitterazione del napoletano.

Sono le due passate e Ciro neanche ci prova a prendere sonno. Tra poco i ragazzi staccano il primo turno della nottata, tempo di riordinare e contare l’incasso stropicciato e arriverà la chiamata di Enzo, puntuale come la sigaretta dopo il caffè. Ciro potrebbe tranquillamente staccare il telefono ma non ha voglia, poi domani, di trovarselo davanti a occhi bassi e coda tra le gambe. È più semplice, allora, restare sveglio, rispondere, assecondare cinque minuti l’entusiasmo del cucciolo e farlo contento.

Che poi, Ciro lo sa, Enzo è solo una scusa. La verità è che mettersi a letto è diventata una tortura, appoggia la testa al cuscino e sul soffitto prendono vita tutti i suoi morti, ma solo quelli che ha fatto. Gli sorridono Don Pietro e donna Imma di quando ancora la vita era facile, lo invitano a pranzo e dalle finestre di casa Savastano entra un sole estivo e miracoloso di cui Ciro non sente il calore. Danielino stringe la mano di Manuela, occhi negli occhi fanno il bagno al Castello di Baia e s’appartano in macchina a fare l’amore. Rivede Deborah ridere mentre se lo sposava, Ciro sa che c’era solo gioia quel giorno ma, se la trova, non riesce a riconoscerla.

I lutti che gli hanno conficcato nel petto e nella schiena—sua madre e suo padre, Attilio e la sua infanzia, e Rosario, e Maria Rita—invece sono macchie sbiadite, il munaciello gli è entrato dagli occhi e ha sfilato il ricordo di ogni sorriso, di ogni abbraccio e ogni bacio.

È la punizione che merita, perché è insopportabile nella sua crudeltà. L’Immortale la accoglie, se la trascina a ogni respiro come una croce di segno contrario. È certamente blasfemo paragonarsi a Cristo, ma è l’unico che forse potrebbe avvicinarsi a capire.

Ciro non dorme, e se anche non avesse Enzo, la stanza che ha scelto lo aiuta a mascherare la responsabilità della sua insonnia. Il quartiere della stazione non sta mai zitto: i turisti che scappano verso zone più garbate predati a vista dai taxi illegali, il viavai dei puttanieri nei vicoli, gli ubriachi ai bar aperti tutta la notte, e grida e musica e risate in trenta lingue diverse.

Le due e tre minuti. Ciro prende il cellulare e le sigarette, esce sul balcone a fumare. Tre ragazzi, in strada, stanno litigando. Ciro non s’incuriosisce ad ascoltare i dettagli; il nodo della questione è chiaro alla vista: sono due contro uno, che urla più forte dei treni in partenza, si sgola stravolto con la disperazione di chi pensava di stare al sicuro e invece s’è svegliato con la gola aperta.

Ciro Di Marzio non appartiene più alla vita, che però continua imperterrita, e il casino che un tempo non avrebbe sopportato ora gli porta una misura di conforto.

Dall’angolo in ombra di una traversa venti metri più avanti si affaccia una forma familiare ed estranea allo stesso tempo. Ciro aggrotta la fronte, soffia una nuvola di fumo e ci guarda attraverso. Quelle spalle da toro e quella camminata spaccona appartengono a Genny. Ciro perplesso controlla il cellulare: non ci sono chiamate, non ci sono messaggi. Non avevano in programma di vedersi.

Dall’alto Ciro lo osserva avvicinarsi a passo lento e si prepara a ingoiare la delusione di vederlo procedere dritto, verso una birra o il bordello due palazzi più giù. Non giudica. Genny è ancora vivo, la voglia di vendetta gli fa bollire il sangue. Ha il diritto sacrosanto di sfogare e prendersi tutto quello che vuole.

Poi, Genny sbatte contro un tavolino. Con una reazione rallentata, devia verso il centro del marciapiede, poi pericolosamente verso il bordo. Corregge la rotta, ma esagera stavolta nel senso opposto e l’unico motivo per cui non travolge due marocchini di passaggio è che quelli lo vedono arrivare, prendono la misura della sua stazza e prontamente si fanno da parte.

Genny raggiunge l’ingresso del suo albergo ed esita. Fermo sul posto, ondeggia leggermente. Ciro capisce. Qualcosa di familiare dentro la testa gli dice di tornare dentro e chiudere le imposte, mettersi a letto e darsi per morto; è lo stesso piccolo mostro che, quando Genny l’ha richiamato in cima al parcheggio di Capodichino, gli ha detto di starsene zitto e scappare. Lo stesso demone della sopravvivenza che ha vomitato fuoco e fiamme mentre Ciro avvitava il silenziatore in macchina prima di entrare nel palazzo di Mladen, lo stesso che non lo aiuta a dormire da quando ha rimesso piede a Napoli.

Ciro dovrebbe dargli retta. Ma la sigaretta non è ancora nemmeno a metà.

Ciro rimane sul balcone.

Quando Genny guarda su, oscillando un poco al movimento repentino della testa, a Ciro basta incrociare il suo sguardo.

Ha il cuore in gola per tutto il tempo che Genny impiega a salire le scale. Lo aspetta dietro la porta, non gli interessa di sembrare impaziente. È stanco di fingere. I passi di Genny rimbombano pesanti e sconclusionati, sempre più vicini, finché non si fermano. Ciro appoggia una mano al legno sottile. Lo sente ansimare, dall’altra parte.

La bestia del buonsenso di Ciro affonda gli artigli nella schiena e gli dice di stare fermo.

Ciro apre la porta.

Nel buio del corridoio, col cappuccio tirato su, il viso di Genny è una colata di ombre, ma Ciro non fa fatica a indovinarne i lineamenti e le forme, ormai—da anni—lo conosce meglio del proprio. Si guardano e a Ciro si secca la gola perché, occhi negli occhi, è impossibile negare che ognuno guarda nell’altro il riflesso di sé.

Quando Genny gli è piombato in camera la prima volta, tre settimane fa, la faccia gonfia e l’orgoglio a pezzi, tenuto su solo dalla rabbia e dal lutto, Ciro ha tirato un sospiro di sollievo. Era tornato a Napoli con un proposito vago—mettersi al comando del clan di Enzo è un’idea per cui poteva solo imbastire l’imitazione di un interesse—ma la vendetta di Genny è la scintilla che stava cercando. Il dolore di Genny è la verità di cui aveva bisogno; è un progetto a cui Ciro può aggrapparsi coi denti, l’ultima cosa rimasta al mondo in grado di farlo tremare.

Perciò lo divora il dispiacere di vedere Genny distrutto, eppure ne è felice. Ciro Di Marzio non si fa illusioni: non sono stati i Savastano a renderlo spietato. Non è mai stato un buon cristiano, e Genny lo sa. Come potrebbe non saperlo? Quando gli ha dato un proiettile col nome di don Pietro sopra, ha visto un uomo morto tornare alla vita. Gli è stato accanto mentre pianificava la rapina in banca. Ha visto lo sguardo di Ciro quando gli ha portato i soldi. Ha letto, nel suo volto impassibile, il brivido elettrico per la promessa di un nuovo inizio.

Genny sa che il suo momento più buio è, per Ciro Di Marzio, un trampolino di lancio—non verso la felicità, perché quella è una fesseria per bambini, ma perlomeno verso qualcosa che somigli di più alla vita, rispetto allo spreco di fiato e battiti che è stato quell’anno in Bulgaria.

Genny lo sa e l’ha sopportato finché ha potuto e ora è venuto a chiederne il conto.

Ciro abbassa gli occhi. Si fa da parte per lasciar passare la morte, e Genny entra come le nuvole nere avvisaglia di una tempesta. Ciro chiude la porta, poi lo segue dentro la stanza.

Restano in piedi davanti al letto. La lite tra i ragazzi per strada è finita, riecheggia solo una musica tecno lontana, non abbastanza forte da coprire il rantolo del fiatone di Genny, che non riesce a calmarsi. Gli occhi gli corrono ai quattro angoli della stanza, al soffitto, alla foto sullo specchio, dovunque tranne che su Ciro.

Ciro lo guarda e prova a indovinare il profilo di un coltello alla caviglia, il bozzo di una pistola sul fianco. Non vede niente.

Il cellulare sul cassettone vibra impazzito ma il pensiero di Enzo non potrebbe essere più lontano.

Genny si riscuote, come un leone in gabbia scrolla la testa e poi in due falcate aggredisce il frigo. La bottiglietta di vodka che offre a Ciro è comicamente piccola nella sua mano enorme.

Ciro esita. Da quando è tornato a Napoli non tocca alcol. Ma Genny lo guarda impaziente, con la sua vodka già aperta, e nella linea dura delle sue labbra c’è qualcosa di feroce che Ciro non ha voglia di provocare. Stappa la vodka, fanno tintinnare le bottiglie una contro l’altra.

“Na sdrov’ya,” dice Ciro, l’abitudine che ha la meglio sulla lingua. Genny non sembra turbato.

“A’ toja,” sbotta, e tutti e due buttano giù la vodka come shot.

Genny sbuffa, si tira giù il cappuccio. I lividi e il gonfiore si sono riassorbiti, gli è rimasto un alone rossastro attorno all’occhio destro e naturalmente, dentro, i marchi invisibili dell’odio e del veleno. Ciro lo guarda e c’è una specie di stupida fierezza nel pensiero che, di tanti che ci hanno provato, soltanto lui è riuscito a lasciare un segno indelebile addosso a Gennaro Savastano.

C’è una specie di desolata rassegnazione, invece, nel pensiero che, pure con tutti i suoi piani e tutto il sangue versato per renderli carne, l’unico segno tangibile del proprio passaggio che l’Immortale di Secondigliano sia riuscito a lasciare nel mondo è proprio quella cicatrice.

Ciro attraversa la stanza, prende l’ultima vodka dal frigo.

“A me niente?” brontola Genny alle sue spalle, quasi divertito.

“Già è rat’ abbastanza, o no?” risponde Ciro, e beve, però gliene lascia un dito. Genny gli prende la bottiglia di mano—irradia calore come una stufa, e improvvisamente Ciro vorrebbe non aver chiuso la finestra—ed esita un attimo prima di avvicinarla alla bocca. Ciro si allontana di scatto: il demone della sopravvivenza fa le fusa.

Genny barcolla verso la cassettiera. Prova ad appoggiare dritte le due bottiglie vuote che ha in mano, ma gli cadono almeno tre volte e le dita scivolano nel provare ad afferrarle. Sono passati anni dall’ultima volta che Ciro l’ha visto così ubriaco.

“Forse nu par’ ’e birre m’è putiv’ sparagna’,” mormora Genny tra sé, come se avesse recepito il pensiero di Ciro. Scuote di nuovo la testa per schiarirsi le idee, poi Ciro lo vede sollevare una mano verso la fotografia all’angolo dello specchio: trattiene il fiato, stringe i denti e non sa che aspettarsi, non sa neanche che cosa, realisticamente, potrebbe fare. Genny sarà pure marcio ma ha trenta chili più di lui; non è che Ciro può spezzargli un braccio per impedirgli di distruggere l’unico ricordo che rimane di sua moglie e sua figlia.

Ma le dita di Genny si fermano a una rispettosa distanza da quei due sorrisi su carta lucida. L’altra mano è chiusa a pugno sulla cassettiera, a sorreggere tutto il peso della sua schiena curva. Genny rimane con un braccio teso a mezz’aria e per un tempo lunghissimo sembra che non stia nemmeno respirando.

Ciro, come sempre, lo capisce: la cosa più difficile è quando ti ricordi che quello che stai per ammazzare non è solo ottanta chili di carne e ossa, ma un’anima pensante che ha degli affetti, o ce li ha avuti, o potrebbe averceli in futuro. Il tormento non è altro che portarsi addosso la responsabilità di aver condannato tante cose a restare incompiute.

Ciro fa un passo in avanti. È dolce che Genny si senta in colpa, Genny è dolce da sempre— _Tieni paura?_ gli ha chiesto, in una vita diversa, quand’era tutto sommato ancora innocente sotto la luce blu di una sala slot che a ripensarci adesso sembra il posto più sereno del mondo, _Si papà m’ fa’ veni’, t’i gguardo ij ’e spall’_ , aveva promesso, con la sicurezza incrollabile di chi parla senza sapere, e Ciro aveva sentito il cuore gonfiarsi dieci volte tanto e diffondergli nel corpo un calore buono di cui sente la carezza anche adesso, come un arto fantasma—e proprio per questo Ciro vuole mettergli una mano sulla schiena e rassicurarlo, spreca energie a dispiacersi per lui, deve ammazzarlo e basta e prendersi la giustizia che gli spetta e comunque non sarebbe nemmeno un delitto, Ciro è già morto.

Gli arriva vicino e sta per parlare e in quel momento Genny si volta a guardarlo e Ciro si rende conto che ha gli occhi gonfi di lacrime che non sono di rabbia, non sono di odio, forse non altro che malinconia d’alcol ma non l’ha già detto qualcuno, che un uomo ubriaco conosce solo la verità?

Genny gli prende il viso con una delicatezza che non appartiene alle sue mani enormi e goffe e abituate alla violenza, e che sicuramente non dovrebbe avere posto in questa stanza che è una prigione di rimorsi, a questo momento che è solo un contrattempo prima che arrivi la morte.

Genny lo guarda così da vicino e Ciro gli vede il dentro come se fosse fatto di vetro. Si agitano l’odio e la rabbia ma sono distanti, rivolti altrove. In questo momento Genny è confusione e caos, paura e scoramento, e guarda Ciro come non lo guardava da una vita: cercando risposte, cercando aiuto e direzione e conforto. Ad ammazzarlo non ci pensa neanche per un attimo, e più Ciro lo legge e più gli sale il dubbio che, forse, Genny non ci ha mai veramente pensato.

Per la prima volta da tanto tempo, Ciro è spiazzato e non per un dolore improvviso. Per la prima volta da troppo tempo, Ciro vorrebbe avere qualcosa da offrire, oltre alla sua intelligenza e ai suoi piani e alla sua buona mira.

Una ragazzina albanese dispersa a chilometri da casa in mano a degli sciacalli non è riuscita a scuoterlo al di là dell’umana premura. Per riacchiappargli il cuore all’ultimo battito e mettergli addosso il desiderio bruciante di costruire qualcosa ci vuole un gigante con le mani sporche di sangue—l’uomo che Ciro ha davanti e a cui si rende conto di voler portare in dono tutto il mondo.

Il viso di Genny ha continuato ad avvicinarsi. Fronte su fronte, il suo fiato puzza di alcol e il suo naso struscia contro quello di Ciro, su e giù, in un movimento goffo ma voluto, assolutamente voluto. Ciro non ce la fa più a starsene impalato. Genny ha bisogno e lui allora gli mette le mani sui fianchi, a sentire la gabbia toracica vibrare sotto le dita, a misurargli il respiro.

Quando Genny si fa coraggio e lo bacia, Ciro non è sorpreso eppure prova l’insensato impulso di mettersi a piangere. Spinge contro la spinta di Genny, chiude e schiude le labbra contro le sue finché l’incastro è giusto e perfetto, e quando Genny mugola piano e gli succhia la punta della lingua, Ciro sente uno strappo che si rimargina.

Si rende conto di aver pianto realmente solo quando Genny si stacca e gli passa i pollici sulle guance ad asciugare le lacrime. Al suo sguardo interrogativo Ciro risponde:

“Tu—m’avissa vule’ vere’ muort.”

Genny scuote la testa, si scuote tutto.

“Tengo sul’ a te, Ciru’,” dice, e quando Ciro apre la bocca per ricordargli che non è vero, che ha una famiglia, una moglie e un figlio che darà il sangue per fargli riavere, Genny lo zittisce baciandolo di nuovo. “Me ponn’ lua’ tutt’cos,” continua, e rivolge un’occhiata colpevole alla fotografia sullo specchio, che Ciro si rifiuta di guardare, poi si tocca la cicatrice sulla guancia e conclude in soffio: “Ma chesta no. Mai.”

E forse è l’alcol che finalmente comincia a salire, ma Ciro barcolla al pensiero che, finché vive, Genny penserà a lui in ogni riflesso e ogni volta che si tocca la faccia. A questa folgorazione segue un’emozione a cui Ciro non sa mettere nome.

Perciò, fa un passo indietro. Genny gli mette le mani sulle spalle e gli impedisce di allontanarsi troppo.

“Stai ‘mbriaco, Genna’,” mormora, senza un briciolo di convinzione. “È meglio si ce ne jamm’ a durmi’.”

Genny sbuffa una risata, gli si riavvicina, e intrappola Ciro contro di sé, lo stringe forte, appiccicando il suo corpo al proprio dal collo al bacino.

“Come no, dormiamo,” gli soffia direttamente sulle labbra, e da quando cazzo è che ci sa fare così tanto? “Aropp’, però.”

Ciro non è un monaco, per quanto ci abbia provato a diventarlo, e un brivido gli corre lungo la schiena. Quando Genny lo spinge sul letto, gli balena per un istante il sospetto che possa non esserci niente di vero—d’altra parte il sesso è potere, e se mettere le mani addosso a un altro uomo è un modo insolito di esercitarlo, in fondo il rapporto tra lui e Genny non è mai stato normale: ha fatto ammazzare sua madre e Genny, invece di strappargli il cuore dal petto, gli ha detto quando e dove andare a sparare pure a suo padre. Potrebbe essere un piano, un modo per assicurarsi devozione e lealtà se non addirittura per distrarlo il tempo sufficiente a caricare il colpo in canna e ucciderlo.

Poi Genny, in piedi, si china su di lui, seduto sul bordo del letto, e mentre lo bacia gli infila le mani sotto al maglione a cercare la pelle, e Ciro si rende conto che a dubitare di Genny è quella stessa lucertola infame che gli ha impedito di correre a stringerglisi addosso quando il corpo di Don Pietro era ancora caldo.

È un azzardo, ed è un’idea del cazzo, e Ciro potrebbe morire, se non stanotte, allora domani quando Genny tornerà sobrio e si pentirà del sapore che sentirà sulla lingua.

Ciro scosta la testa all’indietro, lo guarda da sotto in su, e Genny capisce la sua incertezza, affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore. Sospira con una pazienza che ha imparato nell’ultimo anno di lontananza. S’inginocchia tra le ginocchia aperte di Ciro.

“Ciru’,” soffia, e con una mano gli circonda il viso, e persino gli anelli sono caldi, e il contatto delle sue dita fa girare la testa di Ciro in un modo tale per cui, alla domanda implicita nella voce di Genny, c’è una sola risposta possibile.

“Vieni qua,” dice Ciro, e quasi Genny non ci crede, ma non se lo fa ripetere—anche se Ciro, ora che ha sentito quant’è piacevole alleggerirsi dal peso di quelle due parole bollenti, vorrebbe non dirgli nient’altro finché campa.

Genny lo bacia e Ciro si sdraia all’indietro sul letto, sente il materasso affondare quando Genny ci punta le ginocchia per gattonargli addosso. Dovrebbe fare paura, è così grosso e vicino da eclissare tutta la stanza, e invece Ciro vibra per una voglia diametralmente opposta a quella di scappare: inarca la schiena e lo cerca, muove i fianchi contro i suoi e lo vuole, e quando Genny dà un ansito umido e sorpreso si muove di nuovo allo stesso modo, per farglielo ripetere.

Genny è ubriaco ma il cazzo gli tira comunque e Ciro si affretta a liberarlo dai jeans. Genny ride, dritto contro la sua gola dove stava lasciando un morso e il segno della sua bocca.

“E che maner’, Ciru’,” mormora, e nella sicurezza divertita del suo sguardo Ciro riprende fiato. Gli circonda il viso con una mano, la guancia della cicatrice, la sua.

“Tant’ann’ ca t’o ddic’, il posto che voglio è vicino a te,” gli dice, perché di tutte le confessioni che gli deve, questa è quella che sente meno pericolosa.

Per qualche motivo però Genny s’adombra, s’incazza, gli aggredisce la bocca con un bacio che è una dichiarazione di guerra, gli toglie il maglione e quando Ciro cerca di muoversi contro di lui lo blocca al materasso, si siede sulle sue gambe mentre gli sbottona la cintura.

Ciro non capisce cos’ha detto di male, ma non neanche voglia di mettersi a discutere. Genny famelico gli dissemina il petto di morsi, fino alla pelle tenera sotto l’ombelico che cattura tra gli incisivi e stringe e tira proprio per sentirlo gemere di dolore. Ciro gli mette una mano sulla testa, tra i capelli corti e ispidi che gli solleticano il palmo, e spinge in giù.

Genny gli scocca un’occhiata non spiacevole, e va.

Ciro si morde la lingua. Non pensava che avrebbe funzionato, e ora è troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Niente di nuovo—almeno finché non sente Genny premere la faccia contro il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, mandando la cucitura spessa a sfregargli l’erezione in un modo meraviglioso e non abbastanza insieme.

Genny sorride quando Ciro solleva i fianchi per aiutarlo a togliergli pantaloni e boxer insieme, poi rimane un attimo in contemplazione, con un’espressione curiosa e arrapata e promettente sul viso, e se Ciro non avesse avuto la vita che ha avuto, sarebbe arrossito.

Ciro arrossisce comunque.

Genny gli mette una mano sulla coscia e sale stringendo appena, giusto quel che basta a farsi sentire. Ciro sospira, si nasconde il viso sotto un braccio. Genny ruota il polso e affonda il pollice nell’interno coscia, poi col dorso percorre il lato del sesso di Ciro, e così poco basta a convincerlo ad alzarsi in un’erezione piena e svettante e impaziente.

Genny pare soddisfatto, e si tira giù la zip della felpa, rimane in maglietta, scende dal letto per un attimo per sfilarsi scarpe calzini pantaloni mutande. Ciro non è coraggioso quanto lui, e non lo guarda. Si siede e scalcia via scarponi calzini e jeans, resta nudo e si ributta all’indietro sul letto, sdraiandosi per intero, e Genny lo segue.

Lo seguirebbe dovunque.

Genny non sembra più tanto ubriaco quando si china ad assaggiargli le labbra con calma, puntellandosi su un gomito mentre l’altra mano percorre curiosa il fianco di Ciro, dall’alto in basso, saggiando i fianchi, la curva indietro verso il sedere, poi di nuovo in su a stuzzicare un capezzolo e strappandogli un sibilo.

Ciro risponde al bacio e gli sembra che tutta la sua percezione del mondo si sia ridotta alla bocca e alle parti del corpo che toccano quello di Genny. L’unica cosa logica che rimane da fare è toccarlo di più, per cui Ciro con uno sgambetto e la pressione di un piede gli fa scivolare le ginocchia, e Genny ora si regge solo sul gomito: tutto il resto di lui casca a premere addosso a Ciro e Ciro sorride nel bacio, contento del peso, di sentirsi affondare nel materasso.

“Ciao,” mormora quando Genny si allontana da lui; è strano, per Ciro, sprecare fiato in parole inutili, ma non è riuscito a fermarsi. Genny fa una faccia come se gli avesse dato un cazzotto in pieno petto. Poi si ammorbidisce—e si ammorbidisce anche troppo—gli sfiora una guancia e gli si struscia addosso senza un briciolo di malizia.

“Ciao,” gli risponde, guardandolo con gli occhi liquidi e scuri e intensi e un sorriso appena accennato. Ciro pensa: _oh_. Se l’espressione che aveva un attimo fa somiglia a quella di Genny—e sicuramente è uguale—allora capisce la sua reazione.

Genny ride, perché forse lo conosce tanto quanto Ciro conosce lui, e poi s’abbassa a baciare un tratto dolcissimo dall’angolo della bocca fino all’orecchio di Ciro mentre con una mano comincia a masturbarlo, perché fino a ieri aveva una donna nel suo letto ed è chiaramente il più allenato tra i due.

Ciro geme forte e gli tocca la schiena liscia e si meraviglia di quanto sia imponente—Genny deve avere il cuore di un toro, e dei polmoni enormi, e chissà che non siano davvero sufficienti a sopportare la vicinanza di Ciro—e poi solo adesso si rende conto che Genny ha ancora la maglietta, mentre lui invece è nudo. Gli pare un’ingiustizia bella e buona, e le sue dita corrono al bordo di cotone per sollevarlo.

Genny smette per un attimo di mordergli il lobo e si solleva, lo guarda incerto. Ciro non capisce perché—Ciro non vuole capire perché, la mano di Genny sul suo cazzo non ha smesso di muoversi, lenta come una tortura—e si limita a tirare su la maglietta di Genny, gliela toglie, con un colpo di reni si solleva quel tanto che basta a raggiungere con la bocca una clavicola e lasciargli un morso leggero. Genny espira tutto insieme, e la mano accelera un po’.

Ciro mugugna in approvazione e poi si lecca un palmo—Genny apprezza l’immagine e borbotta un insulto—con cui cerca a propria volta il sesso di Genny, sempre alla cieca, sempre vergognandosi del proprio insensato imbarazzo. Lo sente bollente e rigido e pesante nella mano. Stringe, cercando di capire cosa possa piacergli, e gli balena in testa la curiosità di sentirne il sapore sulla lingua.

Genny sbuffa direttamente contro il suo orecchio, e non dev’essere una posizione comoda, accovacciato sopra le gambe di Ciro che ogni tanto dànno uno spasmo, ma Ciro non riesce a preoccuparsene: lui sta bene, sta in paradiso, non vuole farsi domande. Ci ha preso gusto a subire i movimenti troppo lenti della mano di Genny. Vuole vivere nella parentesi di questa notte troppo strana—troppo attesa—per essere reale.

Un altro bacio, e Genny scuote la testa.

“Avotati ‘nu moment’, Ciru’, ti prego,” mormora, e Ciro obbedisce prima ancora di registrare il senso delle sue parole. Se è così malleabile non è perché è passato troppo tempo dalla sua ultima chiavata—un tempo che non andrebbe misurato in giorni ma in chilometri e vite e morti ammazzati—ma perché, semplicemente, si fida. E a guardar bene non dovrebbe essere così semplice, eppure: lo è.

Genny afferra un cuscino e glielo ficca sotto lo stomaco, poi appoggia una catena di baci lungo la schiena di Ciro, risalendo fino alla nuca. Con due dita sotto il mento gli gira il viso quel poco che basta a baciargli le labbra.

“Tutt’appo’?” chiede, proprio lui che era tanto ubriaco da non tenersi in piedi. Ciro è immerso nella melassa, con la testa appoggiata alle braccia incrociate annuisce. Si è assentato per un momento, ma torna in sé quando Genny gli sorride e gli dà un colpetto alla guancia col naso. “Okay.”

Le ginocchia di Genny sono ai lati delle sue cosce, sull’esterno. Con la coda dell’occhio Ciro lo vede sistemarsi e poi stringere la base del cazzo e indirizzarlo in giù—e d’istinto Ciro separa un poco le gambe, quello che basta perché Genny ci s’infili in mezzo.

Genny fa un sospiro spezzato e incerto e intanto il suo cazzo va a strofinarsi sul retro dello scroto di Ciro e Ciro trema, gli si arricciano le dita dei piedi, e poi il cazzo di Genny _continua_ , la punta umida che arriva fino alla metà del suo, e intanto tra la sua schiena e il petto di Genny non c’è spazio neanche per un refolo d’aria.

Ciro spinge all’indietro e Genny geme dal fondo della gola e cominciano a muoversi insieme—la mano di Genny torna a stringerlo e pompare nell’istante esatto in cui Ciro ne sente la mancanza—in un ritmo lento che si alimenta da sé e come un incendio sfugge presto al controllo di entrambi.

Ciro è andato, ma non così tanto da non accorgersi della rabbia nelle spinte di Genny, non così tanto da non vedere le mani serrate a pugno, non così tanto da non desiderare di poter spacchettare il suo dolore e, se non guarirlo, quantomeno lenirlo. Genny sta pensando ad Azzurra, e Ciro non ci vuole pensare.

Peggio: non vuole che Genny ci pensi.

“Dio—” ansima Ciro, e l’orgasmo lo coglie di sorpresa, dolceamaro, quando Genny gli morde una spalla.

“Sì, Ciru’, così, ti prego—” mormora Genny premendo il naso e la bocca contro la sua nuca, inspirando forte il suo odore, e le braccia ai due lati della testa di Ciro tremano quando viene, due spinte dopo, con un gemito rauco e soffice e di sollievo.

Genny si butta di lato, ma lascia una gamba e un braccio addosso a Ciro. Ciro si gira sulla schiena, e quando la mente si schiara, si domanda se c’è qualcosa da dire. Giurare segretezza, forse. Ammettere che è stato uno sbaglio, nascondersi dietro la rassicurante ubriachezza di Genny, rivestirsi e convincerlo che non è successo niente?

Gli ingranaggi girano, pianificano, scartano idee e possibilità, cercando di prevedere cinque mosse in anticipo.

Poi una mano gli sfiora la guancia e si ferma tutto.

Genny lo sta guardando con la stessa intensità di quando è arrivato, e Ciro rimane senza parole. Senza piani. Solo una voragine nel petto, e l’incapacità di capire se avere Genny così vicino la stia allargando o chiudendo.

“A vuo’ frni’?” sbuffa Genny, e si sporge a dargli un bacio, perché evidentemente è impazzito. “Maronna mij, Ciru’.”

“Che ho detto?” chiede Ciro, un po’ impertinente e un po’ davvero confuso. Non si è ancora rassegnato al fatto di avere davanti l’unico che è in grado di capirlo con uno sguardo.

Genny esasperato guarda il soffitto, si massaggia gli occhi.

“Tu… tu t’ pienz’ ’e essere l’unico omm’emmerda ‘e chistu munn’, ma nunn’è così,” mormora.

Ciro non riesce a fermare l’ondata di fastidio che lo travolge, né il bisogno compulsivo di una sigaretta, ma il pacchetto è sulla cassettiera e per raggiungerlo dovrebbe passare addosso a Genny. Per raggiungerlo dovrebbe guardare la foto sullo specchio.

“Nun t’ permettere, Genna’. Nun saje nient’ ’e me—”

Genny scatta, lo spinge contro il materasso mettendogli una mano al collo, e se fosse solo quella Ciro sarebbe rimasto tranquillo, ma il problema è il lampo ferito nel suo sguardo, la delusione scritta dappertutto sulla sua faccia.

“A vuo’ frni’?!” ripete, e preme e preme sul collo di Ciro a sottolineare l’urgenza dura delle sue parole. “Io, a te, ti so. Dillo. ‘O ssaje ca è o’ver—nunn’o puoje nun sape’.”

C’è un margine di disperata ansia nella sua voce, nei suoi occhi adesso di nuovo lucidi, e per questo Ciro gli tocca una guancia, annuisce. Riesce ad ammetterlo, per prima cosa con se stesso.

“Sì rimast’ sul’ tu, ca me saje,” concede, e doveva essere un’ammissione di resa— _di tanti che mi conoscevano_ —e invece più se la ripete e più gli si spande sulla lingua il sapore di una speranza— _ci sei tu, almeno ci sei tu, meno male che ci sei tu_.

Genny espira forte, la linea delle sue spalle s’incurva, si calma. Si china a baciarlo, e stavolta Ciro non si domanda se sia impazzito: semplicemente, ricambia. Genny gli cattura il labbro inferiore tra i denti e morde. Ciro chiude gli occhi e si gode il pizzico di dolore e poi il calore buono che rimane dopo. Pensa di meritarseli entrambi.

“Mentre m’ pigliav’n a cauci, e me spaccavan’ ll’ossa int’ a chillu parchegg’ ’emmerda,” mormora Genny, a ogni pausa un bacio, e Ciro gli accarezza la testa, la nuca, le orecchie, perché ora che ha il permesso di toccare non vuole più smettere, “Quann’ me so’ scetat’ a Secondiglian’, senza n’eur’ ’ncuoll’, senza Azzurra, senza Pietro… ij ch’aggio fatt?”

“M’è chiammat’ a’mme,” risponde Ciro subito, senza neanche pensarci, senza neanche staccare la bocca dalla sua.

Genny annuisce.

“Ciru’, ’nu buon’ cristian’ forse se ne foss’ fujut’, forse s’foss’ mis’ a chagnere pe’ ’nu mes’, pe’ n’ann. Ma ij nun song’ ’nu buon’ cristian, e quanno t’aggio chiammat’...” Genny si ferma, si solleva, col pollice accarezza la linea del naso di Ciro, poi le labbra, tirando quello inferiore e fermando lì il polpastrello. Il suo sguardo dolce è praticamente insopportabile. Ciro se lo beve tutto, non ne avrà mai abbastanza. “Quanno m’è rispost… ij aggio abbiat’ a respira’ ‘n’ata vota, Ciru’.” Sospira, ma non c’è peso sulle sue spalle, solo la limpidezza della verità così com’è. “So’ cuntent’ e sta’ ccà cu’ tte. M’ rispiacene ’e circostanze… ma so’ cuntent’.”

Ciro si sente preso a schiaffi. Si morde le labbra, per essere sicuro di essere sveglio. Chiude gli occhi, stavolta non piange, e si sente stupido: Genny è uguale a lui. L’ha sempre saputo. Non avrebbe dovuto dubitarne.

Alla fine raccoglie fiato a sufficienza per dire: “Pur’io, Genna’. Pur’io.”

E Genny gli sorride. “E che no’o sacc’?”

Ciro sbuffa una risata, si preme le mani sugli occhi, ma Genny non ha finito. Gli prende i polsi, gli apre le braccia, le blocca sul letto. Si china su di lui, naso a naso, in un gesto così nuovo e familiare al tempo stesso—Ciro si chiede che cosa sarebbe successo se stanotte fosse venuta diversi anni fa, ma solo sfiorare quel pensiero lo lascia senza fiato ed è troppo e quindi Ciro smette, si concentra su Genny qui, ora, così vicino da sentire il battito calmo e deciso del suo cuore.

“Mo’ arrevutamm, Ciru’. Facess’ ’na guerra pe’ te, tu per me uguale, e chist’ è ’u moment’ nuost.” dice. “’O sacc’ ca sì pronto a morire per me—ma mo’ m’ea promettere n’ata cosa.”

Ciro chiude gli occhi. Ha capito. Li riapre, e guarda la foto sullo specchio, poi guarda l’uomo che ha davanti, che gli grava addosso senza pesare, e che gli sta chiedendo—lo sta pregando—non di morire, ma di vivere per lui.

Non ci sono dubbi che tengano.

“T’o giuro.”

Genny sorride, e appoggia la fronte alla sua, chiude gli occhi, gli lascia andare le braccia, si sta. Ciro gli stringe una mano sulla nuca per tenerlo vicino, e ci mette un attimo a capire che quella che prova, col mondo fuori da conquistare e il calore di Genny addosso, è, semplicemente, pace.

Stanotte Ciro prende sonno senza uno sguardo al soffitto.  


**Author's Note:**

> CIAO io sti due li amo si vede? saluti dalla mia tavolata di capodanno, vi lascio con una buona notizia: al mondo ci sono più belle persone e più canne di quante vi aspettereste.
> 
> buon 2020 🧡
> 
> il titolo è da un pezzo (bellissimo) di Pino Daniele (che strano), "Il giorno e la notte". il munaciello invece è uno spiritello vestito da frate che, tradizione vuole, si aggira tra vicoli e case a portare fortuna o miseria a seconda di come gli va.  
> 
> 
> SOTTOTITOLI:
> 
>  _Na sdrov’ya / A’toja_ \- alla tua salute (in bulgaro), alla tua (in napoletano).
> 
>  _Forse nu par’ ’e birre m’è putiv’ sparagna’_ \- Forse un paio di birre potevo risparmiarmele.
> 
>  _Tieni paura? Si papà m’ fa veni’, t’i gguardo ij ’e spall’_ \- Hai paura? Se papà mi lascia venire, te le guardo io le spalle (cfr. s01e01).
> 
>  _Tu—m’avissa vule’ vere’ muort_ \- Tu dovresti volermi vedere morto.
> 
>  _Tengo sul’ a te, Ciru’. Me ponn’ lua’ tutt’cos, ma chesta no. Mai_ \- Ho solo te, Ciro. Mi possono togliere tutto, ma questa no, mai.
> 
>  _Stai ‘mbriaco, Genna’, è meglio si ce ne jamm’ a durmi’_ \- Sei ubriaco, Genna’, è meglio se andiamo a dormire.
> 
>  _Aropp’, però_ \- Dopo, però.
> 
>  _E che maner’, Ciru’_ \- Che modi, Ciro.
> 
>  _Tant’ann’ ca t’o ddic’, il posto che voglio è vicino a te_ \- Sono anni che ti dico che il posto che voglio è accanto a te.
> 
>  _Avotati ‘nu moment’, Ciru’, ti prego_ \- Girati un momento, Ciro, ti prego.
> 
>  _A vuo’ frni’? Maronna mij, Ciru’_ \- La vuoi smettere? Madonna, Ciro.
> 
>  _Tu… tu t’ pienz’ ’e essere l’unico omm’emmerda ‘e chistu munn’, ma nunn’è così_ \- Tu pensi di essere l’unico pezzo di merda del mondo, ma non è così.
> 
>  _Nun t’ permettere, Genna’. Nun saje nient’ ’e me—_ \- Non ti permettere, Genna’, non sai niente di me.
> 
>  _A vuo’ frni’?! Io, a te, ti so. Dillo. ‘O ssaje ca è o’ver—nunn’o puoje nun sape’_ \- La vuoi smettere?! Io ti conosco. Dillo. Lo sai che è vero, non puoi non saperlo.
> 
>  _Sì rimast’ sul’ tu, ca me saje_ \- Sei rimasto l’unico che mi conosce.
> 
>  _Mentre m’ pigliav’n a cauci, e me spaccavan’ ll’ossa int’ a chillu parchegg’ ’emmerda, quann’ me so’ scetat’ a Secondiglian’, senza n’eur’ ’ncuoll’, senza Azzurra, senza Pietro… ij ch’aggio fatt?_ \- Mentre mi prendevano a calci e mi spaccavano le ossa in quel parcheggio di merda, quando mi sono risvegliato a Secondigliano, senza un euro in tasca, senza Azzurra, senza Pietro… che ho fatto?
> 
>  _M’è chiammat’ a’mme_ \- Hai chiamato me.
> 
>  _Ciru’, ’nu buon’ cristian’ forse se ne foss’ fujut’, forse s’foss’ mis’ a chagnere pe’ ’nu mes’, pe’ n’ann. Ma ij nun song’ ’nu buon’ cristian, e quanno t’aggio chiammat’... Quanno m’è rispost… ij aggio abbiat’ a respira’ ‘n’ata vota, Ciru’. So’ cuntent’ e sta’ ccà cu’ tte. M’ rispiacene ’e circostanze… ma so’ cuntent’_ \- Un brav’uomo forse sarebbe scappato, forse avrebbe pianto per un mese, per un anno. Ma io non sono un brav’uomo, e quando ti ho chiamato… Quando mi hai risposto, io ho ricominciato a respirare. Sono contento di stare qua con te. Mi dispiace per le circostanze… ma sono contento.
> 
>  _E che no’o sacc’?_ \- E ti pare che non lo so?
> 
>  _Mo’ arrevutamm, Ciru’. Facess’ ’na guerra pe’ te, tu per me uguale, e chist’ è ’u moment’ nuost. ’O sacc’ ca sì pronto a morire per me—ma mo’ m’ea promettere n’ata cosa_ \- Adesso facciamo casino, Ciro. Io per te farei una guerra, e anche tu per me, e questo è il nostro momento. So che sei pronto a morire per me, ma ora devi promettermi una cosa diversa.
> 
>  _T’o giuro_ \- Te lo giuro.


End file.
